


You're Not Crazy

by royzanthos



Category: Room of Swords (Webcomic)
Genre: Don is mentioned, Kodya thinks Gyrus is crazy, M/M, My First Fanfic, but not really, just me making things dramatic, mostly writing practice, no beta we die like men, on ao3 at least, set after the flashback from chapter 104, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royzanthos/pseuds/royzanthos
Summary: Kodya watched, the beginnings of guilt pulling at him as Gyrus withdrew rapidly, like he’d been slapped. For a split second, the green-haired man looked upset, miserable, before his face quickly reclaimed a guarded façade. How much more of this? How much more before they could no longer trust each other?OR: Kodya finally gets Gyrus to tell him everything
Relationships: Gyrus Axelei & Kodya Karevic, Gyrus Axelei/Kodya Karevic
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	You're Not Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> For those who didn't see in the tags, this is set after Gyrus' five-day disappearance seen in chapter 104.

“Gyrus, you know you can talk to me, right? I’m worried about you.” Kodya reached for Gyrus’ wrist. He would not let him go. Not again. Not after Gyrus disappeared on him. _Left_ him.

Gyrus looked at him weirdly, almost confusedly, “Kid? I don’t...”

“Don’t you _dare_ make another excuse. I’m sick of them,” Kodya growled, taking a breath, “Gyrus, I know, okay? Don told me. He said–”

His mentor scowled, “Don said what?”

“If you’d let me finish–”

“You _trust_ him?”

Kodya glared at him, “Yes! And you should too. Stop listening to those crazy voices in your head!”

_Crazy_.

Kodya watched, the beginnings of guilt pulling at him as Gyrus withdrew rapidly, like he’d been slapped. For a split second, the green-haired man looked upset, miserable, before his face quickly reclaimed a guarded façade. How much more of this? How much more before they could no longer trust each other?

“He told you that?” Gyrus’s voice was dangerously low. Still, it wasn’t enough to make Kodya back off now.

“Yes. He said that you had voices telling you to do horrible things, _dark_ things. That you don’t belong...” Kodya watched Gyrus carefully. He did not intend to accuse his friend _(Friend?),_ he just wanted to talk. Wanted the truth. He’d been _so_ _worried_.

“And? Do you believe him?” It wasn’t spoken with venom or anger, just a cautious curiosity _(So much like him!),_ paired with a weighing, leveled gaze.

Did he believe Don? He hadn’t ever thought to doubt the brown-haired man until now. Don was his leader! _Their_ leader. He trusted that man with his life!

_He also trusted Gyrus with his life– if not more so._

“I...” The hunter glanced at the ground, his fists clenching. He didn’t know _what_ he believed. It was shocking enough when Don told him about it! How was he supposed to know what was lies and what wasn’t?!

He looked back to meet Gyrus’s purple eyes, “That’s... something I haven’t decided yet.”

There was a pregnant silence. Gyrus was still watching him, calculating.

“You…” Kodya stared in anticipation for his mentor’s words, “You only know what Don has told you. Let me… Will you listen to me?”

_~~Will you give me a chance?~~ _

_Always,_ thought Kodya, _that’s why I’m here now, to understand you and all that I didn’t before._

“Of course,” he said, “that’s all I’ve wanted, for you to _talk_ to me.”

He watched as his mentor’s face softened, _finally_ losing that façade that spoke ‘everything-is-fine’. Because he knew– albeit not much– that everything was not fine. The man looked so _tired_. Stressed. And one of these days, Gyrus would not be able to cope. He would sink.

Hopefully, Kodya would be there to keep him afloat.


End file.
